Meeting Eileen
by snapefan520
Summary: Hermione meets Severus's mother, and it is nothing like she had expected. AU, post DH, EWE. Possibly OOC. One shot. SSHG romantic pairing.


_**The usual disclaimer applies. I own nothing and make nothing- everything you recognise belongs to the very talented J K Rowling.**_

* * *

_Meeting Eileen_

_by snapefan520_

I walked in through the nondescript door, and immediately noticed the thick layer of dust covering the furniture, drapes, and bookshelves. It was quite obvious that he spent very little time here, despite it being his home. Well, his home for about three months of the year.

"When was the last time you were here, Severus?" I asked casually, giving him what was hopefully a reassuring smile.

"Two weeks ago- but just briefly. I did not have enough time to-," he stopped as I gently pushed my fingers against his mouth in a hushing motion.

"That is okay, I know you wouldn't have had time since you had to administer end of year exams. We can work on it together- I don't mind." And I really didn't mind, since this would now be our home, not just his anymore.

We had been married only a week ago, only a few days after end of term. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about everything that had happened the past two years, bringing us together. I had visited him at St. Mungo's following the final battle, and I only visited him at first due to my guilt. I felt so guilty for not realising he was still alive after Nagini's attack, and I tried to do anything for atonement. But as I continued visiting, it was out of friendship. Through our visits, I had noticed that we had many similar interests, and talking came easily. Our friendship continued as I apprenticed with Minerva to take over the Transfiguration post when she retired. Discussions in the library over potions texts and articles lead to sharing tea, which gradually led to him courting me. He was so old fashioned, and I had to be the bold one and take it to the next level. But he was a fast learner- I blushed slightly as I thought about how wonderful our honeymoon had been.

I was pulled back into the present when I heard him not so subtly clear his throat. "If you don't mind, there is something I would like for you to do before we work on the house." His voice had gotten much softer and more timid. After two years of really getting to know him, I realised he was anxious with what he was about to ask me.

"Yes?" I gave him a curious look, wondering what had made him so nervous.

"I- I would like you to meet my mother."

I'm sure my mouth was open so wide, that a bludger could have gone through it. "Your mother? I thought that your mother- well, I had assumed that-,"

"My mother's portrait, that is," he quickly added. Thank goodness he had interrupted me before I stumbled even worse through my thoughts.

"Of course, Severus," I smiled at him, trying desperately to hide the nervousness that I was actually feeling. _His mother! _Honestly, I was quite terrified to meet her. Visions of a stern woman with a temper that rivaled his crept into my thoughts.

I slowly followed him up the rickety steps, into the larger of the two bedrooms. The room was even more dust-covered than downstairs, and the air seemed stale. The large bed looked like it had not been slept on in years, and I had a feeling that this had been his parents' room. I slowly followed him to a large portrait hung near the wardrobe. I gasped slightly as the woman in the portrait smiled at me.

"You must be Hermione," her eyes twinkled slightly as she spoke to me in a much kinder voice than I was expecting.

"Yes," I answered her nervously. Despite living in the wizarding world for a little over ten years, I still was uncomfortable talking with portraits.

Severus touched my shoulder, then walked slowly towards the bedroom door. "I will start dinner, and give you a few moments to talk."

"Severus has told me so much about you," she spoke softly, "I'm glad he has finally met someone that can make him happy."

"He makes me very happy as well," my voice was almost a whisper as I spoke. "I love him very much."

Her smile was radiant. I think if she could have reached out of the portrait and embraced me, she would have. Realistically, I knew she was only oil and canvas, enchanted with the essence of the real Eileen's soul. But at this moment, she seemed much, much more.

"You do know that you are the reason he survived?"

"What? No- that's not true. I left him after the attack. I thought he had died- we all did. I still feel guilty for not checking." I felt a tear slowly sliding down my cheek.

Eileen paused for a moment, then started smiling again at me before she spoke. "He does not blame you for that- he thought he was dying as well. No one expected Dumbledore's phoenix to come back and save him. No, I am talking about while he was recovering at St. Mungo's. Did you know that the first few weeks he was recovering, he only had one visitor? And she visited every day, and read to him. She- or I guess I should say you, were the reason he worked so hard to recover and embrace life."

"I-I...," I stuttered as I tried to find words to speak, not really knowing how to reply to what she just told me.

"He's had such a rough life, and I'm sure I'm as much to blame for that as anyone. I never protected him the way I should have. His father was," she paused for a moment as she collected her thoughts, "he was not a kind man. And he took out his anger and frustration on the both of us. I'm afraid his home life, along with meeting the wrong type of friends, led to him becoming a Death Eater." She started to smile once again before speaking, "I'm sure you know most of this already, but because of everything he had to do as both a Death Eater and spy, he had long ago accepted his fate would be death. You brought light back to his life after years of darkness. Freedom after years of serving two masters. He did not have a reason to live until you."

I couldn't help the tears that were now freely falling down my face. I think in my heart I had known this, but to be told by the only person who truly knew him and loved him was earth shattering.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, and tried to control my emotions before I spoke. I failed miserably. "Thank you, Mrs. Snape."

"Please call me Eileen." The smile stayed on her face as I slowly left the bedroom and headed downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen as Severus was preparing our meal. I put my arms around his waist, and rested my head on his back. He stiffened briefly as I surprised him with my touch. He turned around and gave me a questioning look.

I slowly pulled his head down, and kissed him as passionately and ferociously as I could. He returned my enthusiasm, twining his fingers in my hair as he returned my kiss.

"What was this for?" A look of amusement danced in his eyes.

"A thank you," I replied breathlessly.

"A thank you? For what?"

"Letting me meet your mother."

* * *

_**A/N...I was re-reading "The Princess of Gryffindor" by Aurette when one line in the story gave way to this little plot bunny. And please read Aurette's gem if you haven't. It really is awesome!**_

_**As always, reviews are much appreciated!**_


End file.
